The Unexpected Witch
by RinChan131
Summary: What happens when a mysterious giant named Hagrid shows up on Rin's doorstep and explains that she's actually a witch? What happens when she makes friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and finds out what comes with having Harry as a friend?
1. Rin's Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and anything else except for this fanfic story based off it. If I did that would be awesome but since I'm not as old as J/K Rowling people might not think it's as good and I wouldn't sell many. Oh well:3

* * *

Rin, short for Rinoma was sitting at her window in her room looking out at the setting sun. She sighed and thought of all the other creatures starring at this same exact sunset; mermaids, nymphs, fairies, and best of all, sorcerers of all kinds. Her daydreaming was interrupted by her Aunt Terri. "Rin! Come down and eat dinner!" she shouted as Rin grudgingly sat up from her chair against the window and left. Rin was a girl at the age of eleven. Her hair was blonde, short, and feathered upward to make little spikes and eyes as blue as the sea. She was wearing a casual long sleeved T-shirt and flared jeans. When Rin made it down the stairs and into the kitchen she was a bit surprised. Her Uncle Veimus was home from work today! Rin was also a bit confused, what was so special about today? It wasn't like it was her birthday (which she just had a couple of weeks ago) "Your home uncle!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, work gave me a day off. You see I can't write with this broken arm so they gave me the day off. Very nice people, indeed." He said and sat back with a loud grunt of exhaustion. Aunt Terri had set the food down on the table (ham and vegetables) and began to talk to Uncle Veimus about the thunder storm coming. Rin stared down at her plate and began to eat solemnly thinking of eating with elves and dragons.

It was July 30th and peculiar things had been happening around the Winerton home. Many owls had appeared out of nowhere, it had rained only on there house, strange letters had arrived that seemed to be burning from the edges. Not to mention Rin had done some very peculiar things too. Last Halloween's school party some kids had made fun of her clown costume in school. When it was time to go trick or treating they couldn't find their own costume so they had to all wear grocery bags. Then there was the time her kitten Shelby (a calico tabby) had gotten stuck in a tree. When Rin tried to jump up to the twenty foot high branch she ended up just appearing on the branch. It took the firemen to climb up and get them both, which were very confused on how a six-year-old could climb that high.

Dinner was over and Rin had taken her shower. She was now getting ready for bed. Rin took one last look at the pelting rain and flashing lightning, went to her bed and thought about the wondrous land beyond this small village in the outskirts of London. A couple of hours late Rin had given up trying to sleep. She felt tonight was too important to sleep. She rolled out of bed and decided to go get a drink when she heard something. It was Aunt Terri and Uncle Veimus talking to each other in very low voices. Rin edged toward the door and opened it up a crack. She could just make out what they were saying. "It's July 30th Veimus, you no what that means" Rin heard a feminine voice say, it must have been aunts. "Yes, we must be extra careful, tonight is the last night so they'll be searching their hardest" Rin stopped listening for a moment. Who were "they"? Rin's parents? She hadn't seen her parents in well, ever! Rin put her head to the door again "But what if they find us? We don't want that life for her!" "They won't find us here Terri; we've been here for eleven years in some small town. How could they ever find us?" Rin took her ear yet again from the door. This was all too weird. She was beginning to have different feelings about her aunt and uncle. _Have they been hiding me from my parents? Well I guess it's probably for my protection but still…_ Rin was just about to put her ear back to the door when she heard a loud "BOOOM!" of a door being broken off its hinges. The hiss of the cat was muffled by the shrill scream of Aunt Terri and outraged Uncle Veimus.

"Terri! It's been too long! How's it goin'?" said a low, grumbling voice that seemed to shake the house. "Drop the act, Hagrid! Why are you here?" shrieked Aunt Terri pointy a finger at him. "Yeh know too well why I'm here." said Hagrid angrily. "Yeh think yeh can jus run off and hide yer daughter away from where she belongs?" He bellowed. "It's too dangerous for her!" shouted Uncle Veimus. Rin sneaked out of her room to get a better look at the scene. Apparently they had heard her in the momentary silence. Rin took one look at the beast standing in the doorway and gasped. He was at least fifteen feet tall and had a beard that looked like it had never been trimmed or cut in ages. His clothes were old and rugged. They looked as if they had never been washed or mended for they were heavily soiled and ripped. In one hand he held a mighty umbrella and on his shoulder was a regular sized owl. He looked like one of those trolls in fairytales. Yet his eyes, though angry and frustrated looked gentle and kind as if he never really posed any threat. The only thing Rin could think was _Oh my god, is that my father? _Rin backed herself as far on the wall as possible hoping to disappear inside it. Hagrid stepped forward but Uncle Veimus wouldn't let him go any further "Don't go any further or I'll curse you!" he shouted as he whipped out a small stick out of his pocket. Rin looked at it and it appeared to be a wand. _Great, now I know I'm going nuts. _She thought. "What's wrong with yeh two now? Before yeh ran away yeh always loved magic! Now yeh stooped down to muggle level!" "He-who-must-not-be-named!" Uncle Veimus shouted and Aunt Terri whimpered "Her parents were great aurors and he-who-must-not-be-named never forgives any family that gets in his way. It's just too dangerous." he finished. Hagrid shook his head in disbelief "Yeh dun know? He-who-must-not-be-named is _dead_!" He looked both of them very hard in the eye. Both mouths dropped open in disbelief. "d-dead?" stuttered Aunt Terri. "Yes! Dead!" Hagrid repeated firmly "I can't believe yeh two dun know!" "We cut ourselves from the wizarding world completely, so we never knew." said Terri. "Well, he's gone, and his followers are all locked up so yeh have nothing to fear" said Hagrid and walked past both of them who didn't bother to stop him, for they were both shaking there head in disbelief. He walked right up the staircase and kneeled beside Rin. Rin's breath got shorter and colder. "It's alright" said Hagrid gently. "I believe this is fer yeh" Hagrid said and handed a note to Rin. Rin examined it and flipped it over. It was a yellowish color addressed to Ms. R. Winerton, the west bedroom, cattail drive, Wryton.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT_ and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Rin read it over and over, each time her eyes becoming wider. "This can't be happening" was all she could say. "But it is. Yeh're a witch, Rin. Yeh're not a muggle like you think yeh are. Yeh're mom and dad was a witch and wizard too, they were killed by a very bad dark wizard named… named… ah, I can't say it. What's important is that yeh're coming to Hogwarts, the best wizarding out of 'em all. And you'll be taught by the finest headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. But first we have to go to Diagon Alley to buy yer school stuff. Whaddya sat Rin? Ready to leave muggle town and go to where you really belong?" Hagrid said gently. Rin shook her head in disbelief. "Why, why hadn't my aunt and uncle told me?" she said. "Because they were afraid of all the bad wizards out there. They're all gone now, though. Dumbledore'll explain the rest later at Hogwarts." He said and got up, towering over Rin. "Well?" he said. Rin was confused. "Are you going? Or do you want to live the boring life?" Rin looked at her parents who nodded. She always wanted something more in life so she nodded her answer. "Brilliant!" he exclaimed "I'll send the letter to Dumbledore right away!" Hagrid said and pulled out a piece of parchment, some ink and a quill from his pocket. He quickly scribbled down that Rin had accepted, rolled up and gave it to his owl that stuck it in his beak and flew off. "Well, I guess I better be off" he said as he walked out the door and vanished…


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and anything else except for this fanfic story based off it. If I did that would be awesome but since I'm not as old as J/K Rowling people might not think it's as good and I wouldn't sell many. Oh well:3

* * *

Rin woke the next day two hours early and passed ecstatic to go to "Dragon Alley" or whatever it was called. She hadn't paid attention to the specifics for the whole night had been a blur. She was showered dressed and ready for the day in less than forty-five minutes! Running down the stairs she narrowly missed a plate zooming by her head. "Oh, sorry sweetie, I'm a little frazzled this morning after last night" said Aunt Terri but Rin wasn't paying attention. If Rin didn't have anything connecting her jaw to her face it would be on the floor. The whole kitchen was transformed from ordinary cooking area to magical "food cooks itself" sort of place. A wooden spatula was flipping some pancakes on the oven whilst a couple of pans were frying the contents of eggs and bacon to precision. Rin stood there gaping at the kitchen that seemed to have commotion going on everywhere. Uncle Veimus came in holding the paper and ducked as a glass went whizzing by. "Need some help, Terri?" he said and flicked his wand while muttering an incantation. The orange juice carton that was about to smash into the wall stopped abruptly and floated over the table. "Thank you Veimus" said Aunt Terri and sat down exhausted. "Accio breakfast" she murmured as the eggs, bacon and pancakes came flying to the table all on separate plates. "Rin, come sit down and eat your breakfast so you're prepared for today; you'll need as much energy as possible" said Aunt Terri. Rin sat down with no objection and began to wolf down her food. "My, my! Aren't we a little excited?" chuckled Uncle Veimus. Rin reddened in the ears and began to eat slower.

"Come on you guys! It's time to go to Dragon Alley" shouted Rin jumping up and down beside the car. Aunt Terri and Uncle Veimus came out side with a grin. "Honey we're not taking a car to Diagon Alley" Uncle Veimus said chuckling. _OOOOoooohhhh! It's called Diagon Alley! _Rin thought to herself. Suddenly, she was very confused "How do we get there?" she said aloud. Rin's aunt and uncle; thinking Rin asked them; told her how they were going to get to this magical street of shops. "Apparate" Aunt Terri said simply smiling but seeing Rin's face she explained it more thoroughly. "It's how wizards and witches teleport to their destination. Your uncle and I mastered it in our seventh year at Hogwarts, didn't we honey?" she asked starring at her husband "We sure did, sweetie" he said in that same honey glazed tone and sparkly eye look that his wife was making. Seeing Rin's face they both snapped out of it and laughed merrily. "You're right Rin; we better get a move on" said Aunt Terri and beckoned Rin back in the house. "So, how do we do this um… Teleport thingy?" said Rin to her aunt. "All you need to do is take my arm and grasp it firmly and I'll do the rest. Oh, I must warn you it will feel a little weird the first time" she said dignified. Rin clutched her aunt's arm tightly and squinted her eyes afraid of what she'd see. All of a sudden Rin gasped as her feet left the ground. She tried to take a breath but she couldn't breathe at all! It felt like being squeezed through a tube which made Rin squirm inside. She hated being caught in enclosed places the most and this was the worst. For what seemed like hours her feet slammed on the ground as she coughed and sputtered on the ground gasping for breath. Aunt Terri and Uncle Veimus touched to the ground lightly and helped her up. Rin finally opened her already watering eyes to see a long street of people. A small crowd had gathered around Rin but Aunt Terri reassured them saying things like "It's her first time apparating" or "We just had some troubles down the road" and the small crowd left as quickly as it had come. Rin's vision was not fogged anymore as she could see more clearly the setting around her. Diagon Alley was full of wizards and witches bustling about, laughing and talking. It seemed much livelier then her calm town and she enjoyed every minute of it. Hundreds of odd looking people crowded streets littered with shops. Some of the people wore funny pointed hats of an assortment of colors. Other wore robes with interesting trimmings or pendants that moved and talked. The shops had many flying, spinning and other moving objects in their windows. "Here's the list of supplies you need, sweetie" said Aunt Terri handing Rin the list that came with the Hogwarts letter. Rin unfolded the piece of parchment and scanned the list:

UNIFORM

First-year students will require

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring a owl OR a cat Or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"This sure is a lot" said Rin staring at the long piece of parchment and tucked it in her pocket for safe-keeping. "We should go get your wand now" said Uncle Veimus walking alongside Rin. "My… wha?" said a dumbfounded Rin. "Your wand. It's the most important tool for a wizard or witch" he said, smiling. "Oh… Yeah! I knew that…" Rin said not thinking about the rest her uncle said. In fact, all she heard was "Your wand" and stared off into space thinking _a wand! WOW! Now I KNOW I must be dreaming! Imagine me, little old Rin casting spells out of a wand!_ She hadn't been watching when she bumped clear into the door of the store and fell to the ground. Many sniggers passed by as she sat there rubbing her head. Her aunt and uncle once again helped her up back onto her feet. _Dang it Rin! Get your head together or you'll spend the whole day on the floor!_ Rin scolded herself while stepping into the shop. A short man came out from a counter. Behind the counter stood hundreds of wands all on shelves. The shop smelled of dust and wood yet Rin liked it. "Ah. Mr. Ollivander there you are!" said Uncle Veimus. "Mr. Wryton I haven't seen you since you were a boy" the old man said looking up and shaking his hand. "And this must be your daughter" he said eyeing Rin. "Niece" corrected Aunt Terri. "Right, your niece…" "Rin" said Rin unsure of what else to say. "Right. Now Rin, come right this way" said Mr. Ollivander and gestured Rin over to the counter. "What's your wand arm?" he asked suddenly. "Er… right" said Rin not knowing what to say. Mr. Ollivander whipped out a tape measurer and let it measure Rin itself. Once done he nodded his head and put his measurer back on the counter. The man disappeared behind the counter only to reappear carrying many long narrow boxes. "Try this one. It's Maple and dragon heartstring. Eight inch. Go on and give it a wave" he said and handed it to Rin. Rin raised her wand but Mr. Ollivander snatched it away. "No. No." was all he said and handed her another wand "Redwood phoenix feather, twelve inches" he said and handed it to Rin. The wand suddenly became warm as red and gold sparks shot out of it. "Excellent!" cried Mr. Ollivander and Uncle Veimus paid him seven gold coins. The next stop was Rin's dress robes. It took a long time to get measured and pinning sleeves and sewing it all together. By the time shopping was done Rin didn't care about the whole apparating thing, happy to be back to a place with a couch. _Whew! That was exhausting! I can't wait 'till the day I leave for school!_ Rin thought happily to herself and fell right asleep on the couch.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and anything else except for this fanfic story based off it. If I did that would be awesome but since I'm not as old as J/K Rowling people might not think it's as good and I wouldn't sell many. Oh well:3

* * *

Rin yawned and as reality crashed down on her she fell out of bed in excitement; today was the day to leave for Hogwarts! She had been counting the days until her departure. In a tangled mess of getting dressed, teeth brushed, and hair combed she managed to stumble downstairs. By now she was used to the enchanted breakfast. Now her aunt was less stressed out and could maintain all the destinations of her ingredients. The downside to that is Rin still instinctively ducks when walking down the stairs and has to listen to her uncle tease her.

Shortly after breakfast the whole family went outside to the car. "Why can't we just apparate?" Rin asked her aunt. "Because the place we're going to has tons of muggles. We can't just apparate in front of hundreds of muggles!" she said partly laughing at the end. Rin was a little disappointed that she had to ride a train of muggles to get to her destination. She expected something much more magical than just a common train. _Oh well, at least I'm going _Rin thought to herself staring out the window as the Aunt Terri, Uncle Veimus and Rin sped out the driveway.

When they arrived the place was crammed with people. Rin wished she could tell which ones were witches and wizards so they could run up to them and announce that she too was a witch. "Here we are! Nine and three quarters!" Uncle Veimus announced after much walking. Rin was confused as ever as she stared at a brick wall between platforms nine and ten. "Excuse me, please" said a very tall boy that looked about seventeen pushing a cart full of things and an owl and began to run very fast toward the wall. Rin put her hand out and was about to step forward to stop him but her aunt and uncle held her back. She watched in horror as the boy was inches in front of the wall when he completely disappeared behind it! Rin's eyes grew wide as she searched frantically for the boy when another girl repeated the same process. "It's your turn sweetie" said Aunt Terri. Rin looked at her as if she was insane. "I have to… What?" she said feverishly flapping her arms wildly. "Don't worry, that wall is just a barrier that muggles can't pass through. What you want to do is run toward and you'll just pass right through it" she said extending her arm while making a whooshing sound to give effect. Rin gulped as she approached the wall and ran at top speed. She closed her eyes and prepared for the pain of crashing into a brick wall. Instead she felt a strange feeling of passing through something like air.

Rin opened her eyes to reveal a completely new setting. She had no idea there were this many witches and wizards in the world! The scarlet train in front of her had to be a least half a mile long. All she could see were parents waving to there kids on the train and telling them stuff like "be good, listen in class, I'll await your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s!". Rin's aunt and uncle appeared shortly after her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, okay?" they said and each gave her a hug. Rin said goodbye and stepped onto the massive train, waving.

Harry was sitting with his new friends Ron and Hermione (who seemed a little stuck up at the time) and were all discussing how obsessed Ron's dad was with muggle spark plugs and batteries. All of a sudden the door to the compartment swung open to reveal a very pretty girl named Rin. Today Rin was wearing a light pink midriff short sleeve shirt with a white shirt underneath that went down to her pants with long sleeves to complete the layered look. She also wore her favorite flared blue jeans. She had an exhausted look as if she just ran from the front of the train to the back. "Can I sit with you guys all the other compartments are full" Rin said. Inside were three kids the age of her, two boys and one girl to be precise. One boy had jet black ruffled hair and emerald green eyes. (Rin blushed a little at the sight of him) The other boy had striking red hair and deep blue eyes like Rin's (with freckles making his face as red as his hair) and a girl with very bushy brown hair and a book in hand. The kid with the red hair's mouth dropped open "yeah, yeah… Wha?" he mumbled his mouth still half open. The girl with bushy hair leaned over and gave him a quick nudge in the elbow. "Ow! Hermione that hurt!" Ron exclaimed. "Oh, yeah, sure you can sit here" said Harry and patted the empty seat across from him.

Finally when the whole team was situated (Rin and Harry sitting across from each other near the window. Ron across from Hermione near the compartment door) they began to play a game Fred and George came up with called "Bertie Botts Gag Bag". You take a packet of Bertie Botts Beans and pick out a bean. Then, you select a person that has to eat the bean without you telling them what flavor it is. Non-surprisingly Fred and George have claimed to have the largest record of making people puke during this game. "Here, Harry! Try this one!" Ron said smirking while he gave him a bean speckled with different shades of green. Ron almost chocked to death in his fit of giggles on the floor as Harry gagged and coughed. "You… Dirty… Scoundrel…" Harry said between chokes which just made Ron laugh harder. After five minutes of huge sighs and gasps of air from Ron and sputtering from Harry the group finally calmed themselves down. "Here Rin" said Harry handing Rin a solid brown bean. "Hmmm… My conscience is telling me that if I eat this I will have no sense of taste for a week. Is it okay if I pass?" Rin asked Harry "Fine but you're eating the next one I give you" said Harry grinning and Rin chucked a vomit flavored bean out the window. "Okay, here Hermione" said Rin giving Hermione a striped red and green bean. Hermione popped it in her mouth "Strawberry!" she said happily. "Correct" replied Rin. "Aw you guys get it easy; we're brutal to each other!" said Ron to Hermione and Rin. "That's your fault" said Rin sticking her tongue out a Ron who was sitting across from her. Hermione and Harry had to stifle their giggles at Rin's sudden immaturity.

Most of the ride carried on like this (Harry finally got Rin to eat the vomit flavored bean which he said was chocolate) until the door swung open to reveal a skinny boy and two fat ones. The first one had platinum blonde one and a plastered on sneer while the two others looked as if they had no idea what a fork was. "Hmm… Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood" he said counting all the people with his finger. Harry had told Rin about the annoying blonde boy that instantly hated him once he had refused to be apart of his group. Harry had met him train station along with Ron and Hermione so they all knew. "How nice of all of you to be in the same compartment so I can make fun of you all together. Wait a minute! A new person! Why, hello!" he said in a mix of mocking sweetness and curiousness. "Oh! You must be the Demented Draco Mouthoff!" Rin said skeptically while rolling her eyes. All of sudden Malfoy's sneer turned into a look of disgusted ness. "You're lucking you're cute!" he said almost shouting which made Rin go slightly pink but she didn't let it show "You know, I would hex you for that but I wouldn't want to stoop to your level" Rin said cocking her head to the side with narrowed eyes. With one more look of disgust Malfoy slammed the door and stomped down the hallway muttering something like "Stoop to my level. Puh! She'd be lucky to rise to my level. What do you want?" and was told off by a prefect explaining the doors to the train are very old and not to be slammed.

The whole compartment was a raucous of laughter and giggles. "Rin that was brilliant!" exclaimed Ron after again picking himself off the floor. "Wow, I wish I had your quick wits" said Harry also standing up from the floor and sitting down once Hermione got up from laughing her face off on the seat. "Whew! Oh my gosh what time is it? We'd better get changed into our robes we'll almost be there!" Hermione said and hurried off into the hallway. Rin, Harry and Ron all followed her as Rin thought that this day was sure starting off great!

* * *

**Yeah I liked this one a lot. Oh, Harry Ron and Hermione met Draco at the trainstation to let Rin yell at him, okay? I was thinking about following the story of the Socerer Stone and Chamber of Secrets and stuff but that would just interfere with my story line. Well, I might put in the Grimauld place and the prophecy and important things. I don' t have many reviews, I wonder why. Oh well, I'm new so I guess I can't expect much, Ciao:3**


End file.
